


Sometimes Love is Difficult

by hamilton_fanatic1776



Series: Dear Inari... [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, LGBT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 14:19:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13905837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamilton_fanatic1776/pseuds/hamilton_fanatic1776
Summary: Rylee falls in love with a girl but doesn't know how to tell her.





	Sometimes Love is Difficult

**Author's Note:**

> Some things are based off of a crush I have on a Finnish friend. (never been to Finland yet though.)

I'm in love with a girl. The issue is...I'm too scared to tell her.

 

Her name is Inari. She has beautiful dirty blond hair, blue eyes, and an adorable smile. She has that stereotypical (but true) Finnish introvert personality out in public, but crazy around her friends...the good type of crazy. She's perfect to me.

As for me, I'm Rylee. A 5'2, 150 lbs, American girl. I'm so fucking awkward around people, except her...for the most part. 

We met a month ago. I was traveling to Finland as it's such a beautiful place, and we crossed paths. She's an interior designer and she does a fantastic job. The places she designs are just absolutely beautiful. She's even designed a sauna. And if you know anything about Finns, you know they can't live without their saunas. It's pretty cool though. Very awkward at first, not gonna lie. I'll get to the story now...

 

I'll just skip the flight part as it's not very interesting and get straight into what the story is about. 

When I walked into a hotel in Laukaa, I felt a warm, and comforting vibe come from the place. The staff was very kind and welcoming, and my room was cozy. Two twin sized beds sat against the left and right wall, a small bathroom close to the door, and the walls were painted a soothing blue. I put my suitcases by the opposite wall and flopped on one of the beds.

"It's such a nice day. Nothing like the summers in the US."

After a few minutes, I decided to go outside and chill in the pool. Butterflies and bumblebees flew over the flowers, the sun beamed gently over the land, and the light wind rustled the grass.

All of a sudden, something furry jumped into the pool and I jumped like ten feet.

"What the hell?"

A young woman ran over. 

"Tuli, saada takaisin tänne!"

The dog padded over to her and licked her hands. She looked over at me looking slightly embarrassed.

"Anteeksi. Tuli rakastaa vettä."

I smiled, only knowing a little bit of Finnish.

"Se on kunnossa. Nimeni on Rylee. Olen Amerikasta."

I could see a small smile form on her face.

"Your Finnish is pretty good. Also, welcome."

I grinned.

"Kiitos! It's such a wonderful place. I could probably live here. It's very peaceful."

She pulled her hair back into a ponytail while Tuli tried to get to the treats in her pocket.

"Tuli, ei!"

The dog whined but sat by her side.

"Nimeni on Inari. Nice to meet you by the way. I know we kind of just ran into each other but I'd love to show you around."

'Did I just make a new friend? Hell yeah!'

I actually said, "That would be awesome!"

She put her dog on a leash and led me to the train station.

"I think we should visit Helsinki first. You know, because usually all tourists go there. What do you think?"

I shrugged. 

"Sounds good to me!"

We got on the train and I raised an eyebrow.

"So it's really true that Finns don't sit next to each other?"

She laughed.

"Yeah it's true for the most part. I don't too much mind it."

Inari sat down and I followed suit. Her dog laid by her feet. Everyone was quiet, and it was so weird. I stared out the window the entire time, and when it was time to get off, no one wanted to make the first move. Inari got the balls to get up and waved to me to follow. I went with her and was greeted by lots of shops, restaurants, other businesses, fountains, all that. It was so fucking awesome! She turned to me and threw her hands up.

"Ta dah! This isn't even my favorite place though. I'll show you that later. Are you hungry? I'm starving!"

I blushed, slightly shy but also happy to have a friend in Finland.

"Actually, food sounds really good...what do you recommend?"

"Well...since it is breakfast time...lets go get some pannukkau!"

I thought about it and put on my sarcastic voice.

"Hmm...I don't know..."

She rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Oh come on, don't be like that."

I teasingly sighed.

"Oh alright. They allow pets in there though?"

She nodded. 

"It's the only restaurant here that does. I know, it's strange but whatever."

We walked side by side to the eatery and sat outside at one of the benches. They had waterproof padding and it was pretty comfortable. Someone came out with menus and Inari went back into her introverted Finnish self until he left. We already knew what we wanted, but she didn't want to say anything. He came back a few minutes later and she ordered for both of us.

"What do you want to drink, Rylee?"

I kind of froze for a second. 

"What do you usually get?"

She giggled softly.

"Coffee. You can't be a true Finn unless you drink coffee everyday. Joking of course. But I love coffee."

I smiled awkwardly.

"Alright I'll get the full experience."

She looked at the waiter, avoiding eye contact of course.

"Kaksi pannu kakkua ja kaksi mustaa kahvia, ota."

He wrote it down and left. Minutes later he came back with the coffee and left. I took a sip and looked at it strangely.

"Ok, I've never liked coffee, but Finns must put something in it to make it so good."

She laughed louder than she meant to and ducked her head as people looked over.

"It's partly the water. Most of the time it gives it a crisper flavor if you will."

"Well whatever it is, I may have to order an entire bucket of it."

The waiter came back with their food and set two bowls of strawberry jam on the side, with forks and knives.

She stared at it, I guess waiting to see if I'd start eating first, and seeing she felt weird about it, I started eating and she joined. I lowered my voice and took another sip of the coffee.

"Holy shit, this is amazing. I mean, we make pancakes at home, but that's nothing compared to this."

She seemed happy to have found someone who was so into learning more about her culture and country.

"I'm glad you like it. If you'd like, I'm sure äiti ja isä would be happy to have you over for lunch. And then I'll introduce you to sauna."

I became slightly anxious, mostly because I read about it and felt kind of weird about joining an almost complete stranger, naked, in a small ish, hot room. She noticed and snickered.

"Don't worry about it. You'll get used to it. Of course you don't have to."

I cut her off.

"Fuck it, I'm going to experience everything I can."

We finished our meal and I offered to split the check but she declined.

"Let me get this one. I don't meet very many Americans that want to talk to me."

I shrugged and rubbed my neck.

"Ok, but the next one's on me."

Inari let out a snort, paid, and took me to a few of the shops with Tuli. Nothing too interesting until we made our way to her city...or rather small town of Mikkeli.

"Come on, I want to show you where I live. We live really close to Lake Saimaa."

I followed her and soon enough, we were at her house.

"I'll show you the lake later, I figured you'd be hungry for lunch since we were out for a few hours."

I smiled shyly.

"I could go for lunch."

We went to her house and she knocked. Her mother opened the door.

"Kuka tämä on, Inari?"

Her and her mother exchanged a short conversation in Finnish in which I barely understood much before we were allowed in. I took off my shoes and put them near the door with the others.

"Kiitos, rouva."

She smiled.

"Call me Anneli."

I nodded and stood there, feeling strange about being in a semi stranger's house, but Inari took me to the kitchen to set up for lunch. I gladly helped set the table.

"What are you making, äiti?"

Anneli put it on the table.

"Hernekeitto and ruisleipä."

I didn't even question it when it was served and started eating. They did as well, and Anneli put glasses of water and mugs of tea by all of us. I looked up at her and smiled.

"Kiitos. It's very good."

Anneli was very happy about that.

"Kiitos, Rylee. Welcome to Finland."

We ate in silence...again. When we finished, we helped clean up and Inari took me straight to the sauna. 

"Come on, don't be nervous. I literally do this everyday."

She got undressed and I followed suit, feeling quite uncomfortable but fought myself to stop freaking out. We sat down in the hot, humid room and it actually felt really nice.

"Damn, no wonder you do this everyday. It's amazing!"

Inari rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"Well duh. And during the winter we jump in the frozen lake. You should come back in winter!"

I looked at her in partially fake horror.

"Oh god. You're trying to kill me."

She smacked my arm lightly.

"Oh shut up, Rylee."

We stayed in the sauna for a while until she decided it was time for a swim in the lake.

"Let's go you weirdo!"

She ran out and jumped in the lake, with me almost right behind her.

"You're the weirdo who jumps in frozen lakes!"

She shoved me into the water laughing.

"Fuck off."

We chilled in the water for a bit until the sun started to go down.

"Holy shit, it's evening already? I guess I should probably head back to the hotel."

She seemed a little disappointed but agreed. 

"See you tomorrow?"

"Well yeah!"

We exchanged numbers and I returned to the hotel (fully clothed mind you).

I slept peacefully that night and woke up refreshed.

 

I spent 2 weeks in Finland, hanging out with Inari, and visiting different cities. I was somewhat sad when I had to return to the US. A few days later, I got a request on Skype and it was her. I gladly accepted and called back.

"Hey, Inari!"

She grinned happily.

"It was awesome to have met you. I hope we can do it again someday!"

"Of course I will! Maybe during winter."

 

We talked for a while before she went to bed. That was when I knew I needed to tell her. So I wrote her a letter.

 

Dear Inari,

I really hope this doesn't ruin our friendship, but I wanted to tell you I really like you...both as a friend and romantically. If you don't feel the same way I totally respect that and I hope we can just stay good friends. Hope to hear from you soon.

Take care,

Rylee

 

I put it in an envelope and mailed it to her, hoping to hear back with a positive response.


End file.
